Star Trek: Phoenix-X
Star Trek: Phoenix-X is a fan fiction series based in the late 24th and early 25th century, centering around the crew of the Section 31 semi-controlled Federation starship . The main format of the series is chatfic, reminiscent of chat room archives. Of this style, stories are mainly written episodically (Episodes) with occasional variants in the same vein (Chapters, Specials, Flashbacks). The fiction also branches out into other formats such as prose (Literary) and comics. Overview The series started as role playing fiction through instant messaging chats between its initial two writers within the first few Episodes. It then grew into a role play through email, with larger sections of story alternated by each writer, per episode. Finally, by late Season 1, it grew into being written as full episodes themselves. Episode guide Phoenix-X stories were written in an episodic format, simply numbered as Episode''s. The ''Chapter''s were long-form versions of episodes, and ''Special''s were holiday themed episodes. ''Flashback was an episode category meant for episodes that took place in the past; Flashback 1 was a re-write of the Episode 1. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 In a Window, Darkly "In a Window, Darkly" was the fifth series of comics of . It is an in-progress comic and was the fourth comic series of the fourth season. The comic is not yet completed. {| style="width:100%; border-bottom:1px black solid; margin: 5px 0px;padding: 5px 0px 20px 5px" |style="text-align:left;"| Cut scenes The cut scenes were a feature in Star Trek: Phoenix-X, derived from blocks of text that didn't make it into an episode's final draft. When episodes were being written, sections of text were always being removed, re-inserted, or re-written during the whole writing process. Since these sections of writing were usually saved, they allowed a saved-list of "scenes" that could have, or already have in some form, made it into the episode. The closest analogy would be something like the "deleted scenes" in a movie DVD. : See: Star Trek: Phoenix-X cut scenes Short story The Recruited served as a prequel story to Star Trek: Phoenix-X; but was written in prose and with a serious tone. Uncompleted Spin-offs For a short time in 2003/2004, a slew of uncompleted spin-offs were written based in the same fictional universe as Star Trek: Phoenix-X. *''Star Trek: B'Chnah'' (chatfic) *''Star Trek: Hijinx'' (chatfic) *''Star Trek: Tsunami'' (chatfic) *''Star Trek: Crucial'' ::Star Trek: Crucial was written differently as blog posts, coming from several character's points of views. *''Star Trek: Resurrections'' ::Star Trek: Resurrections was written in prose format, and had a serious tone. It took place during Star Trek: Phoenix-X`s Season 3, surrounding Project Genesis and Data; but, as an uncompleted spin-off, the story was never fully developed or resolved. *''Star Trek: Vitality'' (chatfic) ::Star Trek: Vitality was written in the same format as Phoenix-X stories were, but was written in a serious tone and included the clones of Star Trek canon series characters: Jean-Luc Picard (see: Jean-Luc Picard (clone)), Tuvok, Hoshi Sato, Miles O'Brien, and Leonard McCoy. As a Phoenix-X spin-off, the Season 3 character, Amp, was also included. See also Memorable quotes Background information *The X in the series and ship name is a parody of its use elsewhere (i.e. " ", "X-Files", "[[Wikipedia:XXX (film)|xXx (Triple X)]]"). *Some early episodes, like "Jello Cubes" or "Find Voyager?", were written over AOL chat for fun between the two writers. Episodes after that began in length through emails, with one writer writing one section of an episode and the other writing the next part. This continued until Episode 21 when one writer (Hawku) continued the series onward alone. Only two episodes in the second season involved the other writer (DL), "Afterdeath"; and "Omega", which was written solely by the other writer (DL). *Some noticeable external influences on the series' elements and names came from other series: , and . *A few episodes have been direct crossovers. **"Fight, Parts I, II & III" crossed over with . **"Alien Interference" was a more subtle crossover with . External links *[http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Star Trek: Phoenix-X website] Fan fiction sites: *[http://www.trekfiction.com/directory/series-PHX_1.html Star Trek: Phoenix-X] on Trek Writers Guild *[http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewseries.php?seriesid=67 Star Trek: Phoenix-X] on Ad Astra Social media: *[http://twitter.com/stphoenixx Star Trek: Phoenix-X] on Twitter Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X Category:Chatfic